


Surprises, Surprises, Surprises

by elizabeth_16



Series: The Gramander Omegaverse [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Graves, Alpha!Percival Graves, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Omega!Newt Scamander, Omegaverse, a little bit angsty, omega!newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_16/pseuds/elizabeth_16
Summary: Percival Graves just wanted to come home and be with his lovely husband, Newt Scamander. But when he gets home he finds a pretty sad and nervous Newt. That wasn't in his plans, at all. So Percival is definitely going to discover what is wrong with his precious mate and when he does, well, it is indeed a surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I fell in love with this movie and obviously with these two adorkable idiots. And this ship just made want to write wo that i did and ta~da~~ Here it is my humble contribution to this beautiful ship and fandom.
> 
> Hope you like it and enjoy it!
> 
> (Btw: Its kind of my first time using the omegaverse so, sorry if i didnt get the hang of it so well)
> 
> Also, this is all my doing so any typos or mistakes are just mine and mine alone! :)

Percival Graves, Director of Magical Security and actual head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, was having a pretty good day.

At work, nothing out of the ordinary happened. All the aurors seemed, for once to know how to do their job so properly that it was a pretty productive day. Graves, for his part, had arrested successfully the two wizards that they had been informed had been doing “tricks” on no-majs. 

It wasn’t acceptable of course.

So Percival Graves was satisfied when they got them without any incident.

He got home, at last, and once he was inside and locked the door he let himself go and breathed in the relaxing atmosphere that it gave him. 

He could smell the scent of his mate - who was probably in their room-, and that made him smile.

He and his mate, Newt Scamander, had been married for 3 years now. Their relationship began a little bit rough with Newt causing almost a catastrophe when he brought his case with his beasts inside and Graves basically watching him 24/7 so he wouldn’t do anything stupid.

After Piquery named Newt the official Magizoologist Consultant of MACUSA, their relationship began to change a little bit.

It began with them spending some time together due to Newt being under Graves’ tutoring about how MACUSA worked.

Then, Graves invited Newt for lunch, and after a good amount of dates and a few months of living together Graves went into one knee and asked the question.

Newt had said yes of course. “As if he wouldn’t!” Had said Tina.

He smiled wider as he got off of his coat and hat and followed his mate’s scent.

Percival frowned at the sight that greeted him. There it was his mate, his beautiful omega, sitting in the border of the bed, hands intertwined nervously. 

-. Newt?-. He could see the Omega’s shoulders tense.-. Newt, what is it? Are you okay?-. Percival got closer until he sat down besides him.

Newt neither looked at him or answered.

Percival put his hand on his mate’s left shoulder and squeezed lightly.

-.Darling, you’re scaring me. What happened? Is…Is it one of your creatures?-. A few months after they had gotten married, one of the Bowtruckles had passed away and Newt had been (inconsolable).

Newt let out a shaky breath and licked his lips.

-.I—I have to t-tell you something-. Said Newt at last, and Graves was sure that if it wasn’t because they were in complete silence he would have missed it.

-.You know you can tell me everything Newt.-. Newt let out another shaky gasp that sounded close to a sob.

-.I’m…I’m p—I’m pregnant.-. Percival let his hand fell from Newt’s shoulder and the youngest man hugged himself.

-.Your what?-. Asked Percival, and he was glad that his voice sounded fairly neutral.

Newt took another breath and repeated it.

Newt was pregnant.

Newt, his talented writer and fantastic mate was pregnant with his child.

-. I’m so sorry-. Said Percival. And he was. He knew that Newt wasn’t that far on finishing his book and getting it published, but with a pregnancy ahead… Well, things were gonna be more complicated.

Newt let out a quite sob and hugged himself harder.

Percival had never felt so guilty and helpless.

He was about to say something when Newt got up and went to his case, and what was his case doing in their room? Newt used to put it on the room where he works and just in their bedroom when one of the creatures was sick.

-. Newt?

The omega sniffled, but he answered.

-.I-It’s okay. Don’t worry about it.-. Said Newt as he closed the case.-. I… I will probably put it on adoption, so..uhm.. -. He turned to face Percival for the first time since he had come home. His mate’s eyes were bloodshed, he had been crying for a long time.

-.You don’t have to worry, okay? I—I’m gonna fix it---. Percival frowned. How was he not supposed to worry, he just had stroke Newt’s chances on his book, what was Newt going about?

-.Newt--- Where are you going?-. Percival stood up when he realized that Newt had his coat on and had grabbed his case, like if he was going to go, o left him.

Did he fucked it up so much?

Newt offered a painful but still beautiful little smile.

-.I’m gonna stay with Tina and Queenie, until, well you know..-. Percival said nothing. He didn’t know what to say.-. If—that is, if you want me after this, I’ll come back to you.-. Percival physically cringed at the broken voice of his omega. What in the dammed hell was happening?!

-.Newt, you’re not going anywhere.

-.Perci—

-.Newt, I know I messed up a really big time but please stay.-. Newt looked at him with wide eyes.-. I’ll make it up to you anyway you want I swear. But please, stay.

Newt still looked at him dumbfounded.

-.What are you talking about?-. Asked Newt in a small voice. Percival sighed.

-.I know you’ve been working really hard to finish your book and getting published, and now I just go and----

Percival stopped when he saw Newt shocking his head.

-.Do you think, that I’m leaving because of that?-. Asked Newt. Percival just could nod.-. Why would you think that?

Percival sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

-. Because you’ve been talking about this since I know you. And I know it’s you biggest dream.

Newt let out a shaky breath.

-.Percy, I wouldn’t like anything else in the world than to have a family with you.-. Said Newt with a breaking voice. Percival looked at his mate just to see him wiping his new falling tears.

Percival didn’t think twice. He got closer to Newt and hugged him with such a force that Newt exhaled as he returned the hug with the same intensity.

Percival broke apart enough so he could see his watery mate’s eyes. He smiled and inclined to kiss him. Newt answered the kiss desperately, clinging to Percival’s shirt as if it was a lifeline.

Graves circled Newt’s waist, bringing him closer; He bit his mate’s lips tenderly and Newt made a pleased noise.

They kissed for a while longer; until they both needed air so they finally broke the kiss. They didn’t apart so much though. So Percival could feel Newt’s warm breath on his face.

He caressed his mate’s cheek affectionately, watching as a cute blush blossomed on the omega’s face.

-. S, we’re having a child?-. Asked Percival with the ghost of a smile.

Newt’s lips transformed into a big beautiful bright smile and nodded, his eyes beginning to watering again.

Percival stroked his mate’s hair and kissed him again and again.

°°°°°°°°  
Sometime later, both men were laying on the bed, naked. The room was filled with their mixed scents and the vague smell of sex in the air. 

Graves was on his back with Newt slumped comfortably on him. His head was resting on his chest, where his hearth was just beginning to calm down after their long love-making.

Percival was stroking Newt’s hair, still swamped in sweat their prior activities. He kissed his omega’s head, and Newt curled even closer, squeezing Percival’s body with his left arm.

Percival couldn’t help but to smile. Newt was pregnant with his child, their child. They were gonna be a family. The alpha hugged harder Newt’s back. The omega just sighed, still fast asleep.

After all of his years married to Newt, Percival still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that he was bonded to an amazing, brilliant and caring omega, who he loved with a passion beyond his imagination and he was sure that Newt reciprocated the same feeling. And that still scared him a little.

Even before becoming an auror, Percival knew that he had what most people called a “coldheart” and, at some point, he began to believe it too. In a way, it made his work easier from time to time.

But then, Newt appeared in his life. Newt Scamander, an omega magizoologist that was devoted to his work and to his creatures- his children- and them with him. Newt with his shy looks, curly soft hair and pretty eyes. Newt, with the brightest and sincerest smile he had ever been given.

He had seen beyond the coldheart everybody saw in Graves, and reached until he got to know the real Percival Graves.

And now, after three years, they were happily married and waiting their first offspring. Percival definitely couldn’t be happier.

He let out a sigh, bended down to kiss Newt’s hair once more.

-.I love you.-. He mumbled against his mate’s curls.-. I love you in a way I never thought I could ever do. And I’ll love you like that forever, that I swear on my life.

Through their bond, Newt felt the meaning of those words, of that promise and smiled.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> The omegaverse is indeed a pretty hard thing to handle (at least for me) and i hope that i did well enough for you guys to enjoy this little travel.
> 
> Im thinking on turning this into a series, so yeah, maybe you'll see more of this in the future!


End file.
